


untitled

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: Sea of Poppies - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'homemade dal and chawal'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Dal-chawal is a treat that’s saved for once a year on Kabutri’s birthday. Deeti thins out her own portion with a half a glass of water added to her dal, but her daughter’s portion is always perfectly-made, the masoor ki dal thick and steaming hot, yellow with haldi and fragrant with a few sprigs of dhaniya.

The best part of the meal, for Deeti, is after, when she watches Kabutri suck on her fingers to relish the last lingering traces of dal and grains of rice. After Kabutri has washed at the pump, Deeti wipes her daughter’s wet hands with the end of her pallu, absently wondering what they’ll look like with mehndi on them, if Kabutri will someday have a daughter of her own, and she her own, endlessly, mothers and daughters strung like beads on a thread that will stretch through the centuries, unchanging.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: chawal: rice; masoor ki dal: Mysore dal; haldi: turmeric; dhaniya: coriander; pallu: the loose end of a sari; mehndi: henna.


End file.
